1. Field of Invention
The present invention is generally related to analog electronic circuits, and more particularly to circuits including switchably coupled operational amplifiers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical communication system includes digital signal processing core coupled to an analog stage for driving digital data onto a wired or wireless communication medium. Typically the characteristics of the communication medium vary greatly and the designer must oversize the analog stage to accommodate those communications mediums which require the highest power, gain and other transmission characteristics. An analog stage offers none of the flexibility or adaptability of its digital counterpart.
What is needed are improvements in the flexibility and dynamic configurability of analog stages to accommodate varying power, gain and analog signal processing requirements of a given communication medium.